


Poirot Cafe Super Shorts

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Majority of these revolve around Kaito and Shinichi, Mentions of Airplanes and crashes, Multi, Not all of them are great either, Other, Rabbits, Slice of Life, Will usually be updated at the end of the month / beginning, bonding over lipstick, but they were fun to do at the time, peach tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: A home for all the little one shots I've written for Poirot Cafe's Super Short Contests!Chapter 5:  Shinichi finds a new house guest in his kitchen.





	1. Issues with Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> #12: Crash

"Do you really think it is safe to be riding on the same plane together?" Shinichi asked, his gaze lingering on one of the huge windows. Outside he could see the plane in question, that was to whisk them away on their vacation, going through its final preparations. Although he wouldn't really call it much of a vacation given their destination.

Kaito looked up from the pair of tickets in his hand, eyes traveling to the detective before following his gaze outside. "If that is another attempt to weasel out of this trip, it is your worst one yet." He said while rolling his eyes. "You promised, remember?"

Shinichi threw a short, irritated glare at his traveling companion. "I am not trying to weasel out," He stressed adamantly. He had already resigned himself to the fact they were visiting his parents who had invited them for the winter holidays. Kaito made it clear weeks ago that there was no backing out especially since they had already sent the tickets at the time. "I just don't think we should be on the same plane."

Kaito flicked his hand, making the tickets vanish with a small flourish before leaning back in his chair, legs extending in front of him and hands folded behind his head. "Then what is the problem? The tickets are paid for. The company has a good reputation when it comes to long flights. You've rode on planes before so you can't be scared of flying..."

Shinichi returned his gaze back outside as Kaito continued to ramble on. Resting an elbow on the windowsill, he tucked his chin into his palm and frowned. He was a little surprised the magician hadn't pieced together the origin of his thoughts yet. Then again Shinichi wasn't really one to believe in the whole bad luck, magical, superstitious nonsense. Like his supposed death god curse for example.

Just because a guy stumbles upon more than his fair share of mysterious murders doesn't mean he is cursed.

Just like because he was going on a plane with Kaito—Kaito, not KID—didn't mean there was going to be a murder. And it definitely didn't mean that it was going to crash either, despite previous happenstances.

So why did the idea bother him? It was all nonsense anyways...right?

"—nichi! Hey, Are you listening to me?"

The detective gave a start and looked at the magician who was twisted in his seat now, brow knitted in confusion and concern. "Ah, sorry."

Kaito waved the apology off. "So are you going to tell me your problem or not?"

"You'll laugh."

"I will not."

Blue eyes narrowed as Shinichi debated on the truth of that statement. Kaito simply beamed in his most charming-disarming-adorable style back at him and the detective gave in with a sigh.

"What happened the last time you and I shared the same airplane?"

Kaito blinked at the question, surprise flickering briefly across his features and he tilted his head, "If I remember correctly it was during the Jewel of Destiny. There was a murder and then..." He trailed off, recognition dawning. "Is that what you are worried about?"

Shinichi shrugged nonchalantly, "It might have crossed my mind."

Despite having said no, the magician found himself chuckling softly. Shinichi glared at him, "What happened to not laughing?"

"Sorry sorry. I just find it amusing. I didn't think you believed in your whole curse."

"I don't! I just find that we make a pretty bad pair when it comes to airplanes. Especially given your own curse with them."

"My own curse? Excuse you, but Lady Luck is too nice for me to be cursed." Kaito pointed out, waving a finger under the detective's nose.

"Is that so? What about the Sunflowers case?"

"What about it?"

"I recall the plane you were riding in at that time also ended up almost crashing."

Kaito hummed thoughtfully then shrugged. "I can't deny that, but it doesn't mean that will happen this time! If you remember, both of those were not our fault. We didn't plan the bombs or the poison. Besides!"

Shinichi blinked, "...Besides?"

Before the magician could reply the speakers overhead bellowed out that their plane was now boarding, the words ringing loud and clear over the bustle and babel of the busy station.

Kaito jumped to his feet and extended his hands to his detective with a grin, "Besides... both of those times were as KID. I am going as Kaito this time."

Shinichi brow furrowed as he frowned but accepted the hands, letting the magician pull him away from the wall. "What difference does that make?"

"Kaito's luck is naturally better than that Phantom Thief's." Kaito winked, giving his hands a tug as they started towards the gate, "Believe me. Everything will be fine."

For some reason that didn't really make Shinichi feel that much better. Maybe he really should have asked Hattori to have his girlfriend make him one of those good luck charms before this trip.

xxxxxx

One extra long and surprisingly peaceful plane ride later, the pair disembarked at their location, spirits high despite the cold weather.

"I guess I won't need Toyama-chan make me a charm after all." Shinichi replied distractedly. The two were standing at the baggage claim watching the luggage as it passed by.

"What charm?" Kaito questioned.

"A good luck charm." The detective explained, spotting one of their suitcases and picking it up.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Shinichi watched as Kaito plucked another bag off the belt, waiting until was sitting on the ground next to him. He then stepped forward and placed a light peck against his cheek, smirking at the confusion his counterpart exuded.

"I have my own right here."

Kaito blinked. Suddenly his face broke into a grin and he pulled Shinichi in close for another kiss, "And don't you forget it."


	2. It's a Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14: Lipstick

“What are you doing?”

Kaito didn't look up, indigo gaze intent on the small portable mirror in front of him. His eyes did drift to where Shinichi's reflection rested on the glass, “What does it look like I am doing?”

An eyebrow lifted on the detective's forehead. His eyes roamed over the table and the large array of cosmetics littering the top of it. Some of it was from Kaito's usual stash but there were a few brands he didn't recognize. Clearly they were working on another disguise, seeing what worked together and what didn't. But then again Shinichi wouldn't put it passed him to just be playing around with the cosmetics simply because he enjoyed it.

Rather than replying, the detective drifted closer until he was standing directly behind Kaito's chair. Kaito didn't pay him any mind but Shinichi knew he was aware of every movement he was making.

After a moment of intense staring, Shinichi reached a hand out and picked up a small container of maroon-colored lipstick. He dangled it down in front of the magician's nose. “Try this one.”

Kaito blinked but accepted the tube and popped it open. “A good color choice.” He commented offhandedly.

Shinichi took a seat in the spare chair next to him, leaning back and crossing his legs. “You still didn't answer my question.” He points out as he watches Kaito apply the lipstick.

The magician paused, pursing his lips as he looked in the mirror and studied the shade. “My mom got a new batch of cosmetics from a friend and sent some for me to try.” He shrugged, popping the cap back onto the tube in his hands. “Always good to keep up on the latest trends.”

Shinichi hummed softly at that. It was a valid point. Kaito had yet to give up his career as a Phantom Thief and even if he did, the art of disguise would never not be handy. How many times has Shinichi asked him to use those very same skills to help him sneak into places? Or going undercover. The rest of division one appreciated Kaito's skills in the make-up and disguise department, even if half the cases he offers advice on were something he was never originally a part of.

As the silence dragged on Kaito turned to him. He waved the lipstick in his direction, “Do you want to try?”

Shinichi blinked, drawn from his thoughts. “What?”

“The lipstick.” Kaito repeats, mouth curling into a smile. “Do you want to try?”

The detective's brow scrunched up in befuddlement, “Why would I?”

“Because it is fun. Come on.”

Shinichi frowned. He didn't have a problem with make-up or wearing make-up. He understood the need for it at times. But to wear it for kicks? Or just because? It is a notion that he never considered or thought about. And the way Kaito was watching him, eyes imploring and lips taking on that sly, amused little curl. Shinichi sighed.

Kaito's face split into a full grin. “Great! Here, pick a shade!” He pushes the large array of lipstick towards the detective.

Shinichi stared at the selection, hesitation evident. “Why can't you pick?”

Kaito clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “Because I am not the one wearing it. Go on.”

Shinichi snorted softly. That wasn't a very good answer but he obediently thumbed through the choices regardless. There were reds of varying shades, including the dark maroon he had given Kaito earlier. There were bright pinks, several choices of nudes and even some unconventional options like blue and purple.

Eventually he settles on a soft blue and holds it out to the magician. Kaito accepts the tube eyes flickering over the color before drifting to Shinichi's face. Finally he nods, as if approving of the choice. He pushes the other tubes back out of the way.

“Come here.” He waves a hand at the detective and Shinichi scoots his chair closer. Kaito then leaned forward, uncapping the lipstick. “You ready?”

At the nod the magician takes his chin carefully in his free hand, angling the detective's face for better access.

“Purse your lips.” When Shinichi complies Kaito starts laughing. “No no. Not that much. Just a little bit, like this.” He mimes the gesture with his own mouth and Shinichi, flushing slightly in embarrassment, mimics it. “Better.”

Kaito leans forward again and carefully starts applying the color with easy and familiar movements; Shinichi does his best not to fidget at the odd sensation. Instead he watches Kaito's face, the way he was smiling but still paying close attention to his work. It was oddly fascinating in a way. He was still wearing that maroon on his own mouth and Shinichi noted that he was also wearing some eyeliner. Did his lashes seem longer, too?

For a moment their eyes met and Shinichi felt his face heat up as Kaito flashes him a knowing, and incredibly flirty, look.

Shinichi was too busy sputtering at the expression that he almost missed Kaito releasing his chin and recapping the tube in his hands. “All done.”

Shinichi doesn't answer as Kaito reaches for the mirror and holds it up in front of him. “What do you think?”

Shinichi directs his gaze to his reflection, turning his head side to side. It... wasn't half bad, if a bit strange. The color matched his eyes at least. “Not bad.”

The other brunette hums his agreement. “You should wear it more often. It looks good on you.”

“No thank you.”

Kaito merely chuckles, as if he had fully expected that response, and sets the mirror back on the table. “Why not?”

“Not my thing.” Was the simple reply. “Looks better on you.”

Kaito blinks, but quickly recovers and flutters his eyes at Shinichi in a flirtatious fashion. The detective did not miss the small blush that colored his cheeks. “I could say the same for you.”

“You're biased.” Shinichi rolls his eyes, but not without affection.

“Damn right.” The magician grinned again, this time grabbing the collar of Shinichi's shirt and pulling him closer. He plants a big kiss on his cheek before pulling back and smirking at the mark the lipstick had left behind. “I'd say it is a keeper.”


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17: Umbrella

Kaito lingered by the large shop window, jiggling from one foot to the other to keep warm, the plastic bag in his hand crackling with each movement. The tantalizing aroma of baked goods only served to remind him where is supposed to be and, more importantly, how late he was running. The magician burrowed himself further into his jacket, mouth tucked behind both the zipper and his scarf, his shoulders nearly up to his ears against the chilly air.  
  
The bell above the door gave a little chime and he glanced to the side as a couple exited the small bakery. Once again warm air and the smell of pies and fresh bread wafted over him, and he watched as they pulled open a pair of umbrellas and stepped out into the drumming rain. His gaze followed them briefly, eyes lingering on the umbrellas, as they melted into the crowd on the sidewalk before looking back out at the street.  
  
He had not thought to check the weather forecast before going out, he had been in too much of a rush that morning to even think about it. Besides the sun was shining when he left and yeah, there had been a few clouds, but other than that nothing had hinted at the possibility of rain.  
  
It wasn't a fun rain either, like the warm summer drizzle that had you playing in puddles or a refreshing spring shower. It was dreary and it was windy. The rain felt more like ice as the cold of late autumn transitioning into early winter hung in the air. It started halfway through his walk and though he had braved the biting and stinging water at first, it wasn't long before it sent him running for cover.  
  
The bakery and its warmth had been a blessing. One he happily reveled in by buying a small snack, having skipped breakfast, and something warm to drink to revive himself. He also bought a small box of sweets in hopes that it would help appease the woman he would soon be facing.  
  
The bag rustled in his hands, in tangent with another chime from the bell of the busy shop, as he checked the time, frowning at his watch. He'd already been late when he left the house and being forced to wait for the rain to stop, or at the very least let up, was not helping. On top of that he forgot to charge his phone last night, the heavy weight of the dead mobile weighing in his pocket. Idly he wondered how many messages and missed calls he had and he grimaced.  
  
Aoko is going to kill him. After beating him with a mop she is going to cut him up into neat little pieces like she does with the vegetables for dinner. Probably even feed him to her pet cat. That little furball of a demon never liked him much anyways.  
  
And as much as Kaito enjoys being alive, he wouldn't blame her if she did.  
  
This outing had been planned weeks in advance. The two friends had had very little time to spend together over the past couple months. Simply trying to find a free day between their busy schedules ( _and other... miscellaneous nightly activities_ ) where they could meet up and hang out like the old times had been both difficult and time consuming on its own.  
  
And here was Kaito, screwing it up by being obscenely late. His own fault really for staying up as late as he did planning his next heist with Jii.  
  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat, close enough that it startled him. The magician looked up at the person standing bundled up next to him under the window's overhang, their still opened umbrella extended in his direction.  
  
“You need it, right?” They asked when Kaito made no move to take it.  
  
He needed it all right. Normally Kaito would not look a gift horse in the mouth, accepting the umbrella for the wonderful stroke of luck it was and lavish praise on the kind soul who was generous enough to loan it to him in this weather. And that was the problem: the person loaning it to him.  
  
Hesitantly, Kaito reached for the offered umbrella. “Are you sure?”  
  
In response the other male smiled, “I'm sure. Can't have you getting sick before tonight's heist, right?”  
  
The words were soft, loud enough for their ears alone and Kaito's hand had just closed around the handle when he froze, and not because of the cold. The world seemed to slow as he stared at the detective, heart skipping a beat. Kudo Shinichi was smiling calmly, _completely unphased_ , as if the words he just spoke mentioned the dismal weather and not announcing that he knew who Kaito was. (Or at least suspected)  
  
For moment he debated pretending ignorance (“Haha. What are you talking about?”) but before he could open his mouth Shinichi removed his hand from the handle. He then turned and disappeared into the bakery, the tinkling of the bell snapping the magician from his stupor.  
  
Kaito glanced through the large window in search of that unforgettable cowlick. The detective was already lost to the crowd however, and Kaito turned his attention back to the umbrella, mind racing at the supposed implications. Did Kudo really know who he was? Was he guessing? Did he hint about KID to anyone who looked like they could fit the thief's profile? Was it preplanned? Could the detective make it rain on purpose to corner him here?  
  
He huffed at the absurdity of that last thought; if he was thinking that then clearly he was overreacting. He debated putting down the umbrella and leaving without it, in case it was bugged or something like that, but another glance at his watch—and an image of an angry Aoko in his thoughts—had him rethinking the decision and well, desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
Besides, something told him he could trust the detective, if only this once. With a silent promise to return the umbrella later Kaito stepped into the rain.

 

 

_xoxox_

  
Late that night, Shinichi returned home from the heist where KID had been swinging around a familiar looking umbrella, as if it was a magic wand, only to find that very same umbrella laying on his kitchen table. Attached to the handle was a note; one that had Shinichi smiling as he read it. 

 

_I believe this belongs to you._

_Thank You._


	4. Peach Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #18 Peach

There was a small creak as Shinichi landed face first on the couch, not even struggling as the plush material slowly swallowed him. He burrowed his face against the closest throw pillow with a tired sigh, pawing blindly at the side-table and frowning when his seeking fingers found nothing. Had Kaito moved it again? Suddenly something much better than the remote was placed in his hand. The detective looked up to see his roommate leaning over him.

“Tough case?” Kaito asked with a smile.

His fingers lingered on the top half of the mug, waiting until Shinichi had a firm grip before letting go. He then slid smoothly into the seat beside the detective, picking up his legs and settling them over his lap.

Shinichi, sitting propped up against the pillow now, sighed again as he cradled the mug in his hands. The faint scent of something sweet told him the content inside is not his usual coffee.

“You could say that.” He started, mind drifting back to the earlier case. It hadn't been so much tough as exhausting. It'd also been an (mostly) interesting one.

The client had been insistent that their house was haunted by a ghost, or demon, or some other supernatural entity. Not the stuff Shinichi normally handled, but with his workload being rather light recently, and the client in near tears—reminding so much of Ran and her fear of ghosts—the detective ended up agreeing to take a look.

Unsurprisingly it had just been their co-worker taking advantage of said fear, to get back at the client for stealing their job, or something along those lines. The yelling that followed him as he left (after making sure he wouldn't have to come back and solve a murder) kind of made it hard to understand. Shinichi doesn't believe in things like ghosts and the supernatural, but even he had to admit the special effects the culprit used were really impressive. They had him thinking all of it could actually exist, if only for a short while.

“And you didn't call me?” Kaito pouts once Shinichi finishes with his story, causing the other to roll his eyes.

“I asked if you wanted to come before I left. You turned me down saying you had things you needed to do.” He reminds the magician and takes a sip from his mug, the fruity flavor making him blink. Not his usual tea either.

“It didn't sound nearly as exciting when you asked me! If I'd known how much effort had been used I wouldn't have passed.” The other male grumped. Not only was Kaito still pouting, but he was now side-eyeing the detective as if it's all his fault.

“Learned your lesson then, huh?” Shinichi quips, not bothered the slightest when the other jostles his legs, and smiles; Kaito shakes his head. The two fall into a small comfortable silence and the detective takes another sip of the tea, confirming that it was indeed peach flavored. Raising his eyebrows he looks back at the magician. “When did we get peach tea?”

“I think it was part of the last gift-box your parents sent us.” Kaito answers and raises his own mug to his lips, humming as he took a drink. “I found it in the back of the cupboard.” The look Kaito sends him tells Shinichi that he knew exactly how it got there.

His parents, his mother in particular, has taken up the habit of sending him boxes filled with stuff—gifts as she called them—from their travels. They were usually filled with small things they'd found interesting or unique. If he remembers correctly the last box had been fruit themed with lots of different candies, candles, jams, and set of white towels decorated in fruit slices (Kaito had taken his with little complaint, using it regularly). The box of Peach flavored tea had simply been one of many inside.

Shinichi adopted the habit of just stuffing a lot of it onto a shelf and forgetting about it.

Kaito tilted his head at the detective, “Why do you look surprised?” He asked.

“Because it tastes good. Do you remember that time she sent us that pudding?”

Indigo eyes lit up with recognition before Kaito's expression turned disgruntled, “I'm still not convinced that that _was_ pudding.”

Shinichi nodded in agreement. It had been some strange concoction his mother had made by herself before sending, swearing it was delicious. It'd looked very lumpy and had a sickly yellow color; neither of them dared to try it. It didn't help that she said it was supposed to be green and not yellow.

“Your parents have sent us some really weird stuff.”

“Yeah.” Shinichi glanced into his cup which was over half empty now. “Not always though. That glass set wasn't that bad.”

Neither of them could figure out where she had got them but one box had contained a set of small drinking glasses with cartoon animals on them. Even Shinichi had to admit they were adorable looking. They've also received matching t-shirts and a photo album filled with random pictures. The two had turned that one into a guessing game since a lot of the content inside did not feature popular tourist attractions. Shinichi speculated that had been his mother's original intention.

“I suppose.” Kaito concedes. He looks down at his now empty mug before glancing at Shinichi. “Want another cup?”

Shinichi nods, lifting his legs and giving Kaito the mug as the other stands. He wasn't the biggest fan of super sweet things but the tea actually wasn't too terrible. While Kaito heads to the kitchen Shinichi digs out the remote from under the papers and books spread over the table, recognizing them as plans for Kaito's newest project, before turning the TV on and settling back comfortably.


	5. Of Rabbits and Magicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #21 Train

Seeing animals in his home had become a common occurrence for Shinichi especially with how much time Kaito spent visiting. Usually with his birds.

So finding a dove perched on a shelf or piece of furniture was not surprising. At first he had been skeptical of the birds having such free reign, often worried about his books being chewed on and other unsanitary things, but Kaito had reassured him that his doves were extremely well trained and he had nothing to worry about.

Time proved Kaito right.

So yeah, doves didn’t really bother him.

It was the other animals that seemed to just  _ pop _ up, like now.

Shinichi rubbed a hand over his face, fingers digging into his eyelids. Please be imagining it. Please be imagining it. The hand fell away. Two beady black eyes continued to stare at him. A pink nose twitched. The munch munch of chewing continued.

The fact the detective had made it to the coffee machine and brewed himself a cup before noticing the animal… wasn’t all that surprising. The important question was why was it in his kitchen in the first place.

Leaning back against the counter Shinichi raised the fresh mug to his lips and took a much needed, and rather lengthy drink as he observed, and debated, over the rabbit sitting on the table top.

This continued for several minutes. Shinichi only broke eye-contact when Kaito stepped into the kitchen. He was carrying a cage of some sort--likely the rabbit’s--which he placed onto the table beside the animal.

“Oh good. I see you two have met. Shinichi, Snowball. Snowball, Shinichi.”

The magician then picked up the rabbit, cradling it in his arms with a soft coo and a smile.

It seemed strangely normal, as if they’ve always owned a rabbit and it happened every day.    


It was not normal.

Still half asleep Shinichi asked the first thing on his mind, “Why snowball?”

...Brilliant.

Kaito paused in his noise making, the mischievous glint in his eye bypassing the detective completely. “That is what the previous owner called him.”

Well, there went the hope that the rabbit was just a guest, a weird overnight pet-sitting job. 

“Previous owner…?” Shinichi parroted, dreading where this was going.

Kaito seemed to pick up on the detective’s thoughts, lips twitching into a grin as he elaborated. “Yes. Previous owner. You are looking at the new star for my magic show this weekend. I present to you, Snowball the amazing rabbit!” He extended the rabbit towards Shinichi, close enough that the detective had to cross his eyes even as he leaned farther back.

“You bought a rabbit for a magic trick?” Shinichi asked once the magician’s words sunk in.

“Not just  _ any  _ magic trick.” Kaito chided. “Pulling a rabbit out of a hat is the most iconic thing about magicians. Mention magicians and the first thing most people think of is the rabbit and the hat. Therefore I am going to put a new spin on the old rabbit out of a hat trick.” Kaito continued, pulling the rabbit back to his chest and petting it lovingly. “It’ll be amazing!”

“Mmm.” Shinichi hummed. He grabbed the pot of coffee and started to refill his mug. “And what do you plan on doing exactly?”

“Ah. Ah. Ah. You’ll have to come to the show and find out.” Kaito teased with a wink. Shinichi rolled his eyes. The magician laughed. “It’ll be a blast, I assure you!”

Feeling more awake, the detective caught the mischievous glint this time.

Kaito is always super careful with the animals he uses in his shows, making sure no harm came to his little stars. Still, that knowledge will never completely stop the flash of concern that bubbled up in the detective.

He turned his full attention to the magician. “Nothing dangerous?” Shinichi asked.

Seeing the detective’s pinched brows, Kaito's excitement became more subdued and he nodded. “Nothing dangerous,” He was guiding the rabbit into the cage as he spoke, the latch clicking shut. “Promise.”

Satisfied Shinichi returned to making his coffee.

Moments later he felt warm arms circle around his waist and breath tickle his ear. He turned around just enough for the magician to give him a gentle peck of a good morning kiss.

“Now then. If you need us, Snowball and I will be downstairs training.” Kaito gave the detective another kiss, this time on the cheek, with a smile. Picking up the cage he disappeared from the kitchen, whistling a small tune as he went.

Shinichi watched him leave, shaking his head fondly. He reached for his mug, hand closing in on thin air. Startled, the detective turned to the counter. It was definitely bare, his coffee gone. He snorted.

“Kaito!!”

A soft cackle of laughter echoed from the hallway beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not finish this in time for the actual contest, but I want to post it anyways because I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
